Divided We Fall
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: First in the trilogy. Life is flourishing on Planet Earth in 2030. 47% of Earth's population is now bionic. Then a man surfaces with one dangerous idea: destroy all bionics. For the bionic percentage, it's comply or die. But a rebellion by the name of The Swift arises, and they won't back down. The world is divided, and this is the story of how it falls. Futuristic AU/Slightly OOC.
1. Trailer

_16 years into the future_

A ship floats by

A man looks at a glowing blue screen in front of him

_Life has changed for the better_

Children laugh and play in a field

_All wars have stopped_

An military tank sits rusted and decaying in a hanger

_The world lives in peace_

A quiet street is lined with houses

_47% of Earth's population is bionic_

A girl and boy are fighting over a remote using molecular kinesis

A track meet consists of super speeding teens

_Until a man arises_

A gray clad man with brown hair and eyes stands at a podium

_His mission: destroy all bionics_

"What will we do if they rebel? It could mean the end of life as we know it. The end of lives, _our_ lives."

_It's rather simple: comply, or die_

A boy struggles as soldiers clamp hand cuffs on him

_The world is divided_

A girl jumps into a hole, followed by her brother as soldiers follow, armed with rifles

_And one side _

A large auditorium is filled with people, a lone speaker at the podium

Another meeting room is packed, and the man from before is speaking

_Is going to have to fall _

A woman falls into a puddle.

"Come on, Bree! They're coming!"

"I know, Adam!

_The Rats are back_

Three people stand side by side in a ship, looking at a screen.

The first is a tall man, followed by a long brown haired woman, and last is a shorter man with spikey hair

_For better_

A dark skinned man forms a fire ball in his hand, throwing it at the ship in front of him

_Or for worse_

A girl cries out as she hits the dirt

_Some will live_

A sewer plate opens, revealing two teens

_Some will perish_

A woman stands looking at a field covered in white crosses. She wipes away a tear as she turns away.

_But all will be tested_

A boy turns away sadly as the ship in front of him explodes

_I am Chase Davenport_

A squad of teens picks up rifles from an barrel

_And a rebellion is coming_

_Divided We Fall - The Trilogy_

_Coming Soon_


	2. Prologue

_Bree's POV_

It's been 16 years since the world found out about our bionics. Not much about our family has changed. We still live in the basement because of missions. The adults, including Douglas, are still here. Davenport Industries is flourishing, and is the worldwide producer of bionic chips. Over fourteen years ago we eliminated Krane and his army.

Leo is thirty-one, Chase thirty-two, I am thirty-three and Adam thirty-four. We have graduated, including, though surprisingly, Adam, and help the company in some way.

47% of the world's population is bionic. Activities and sports have changed, like super speed track, super strength wrestling, and molecular kinesis football. All wars have been ended as a result of bionics, leaving the world at peace.

And that's how life has gone on. The year is 2030. Bionic chips have been used for what they were originally meant for: robots. Not many, just ones that enable complete auto pilot, or new modes of transportation. Cars have been replaced with Star Wars like crafts, and boats with fast moving platforms.

But not all is well, or at least not for the past few weeks. A man by the name of Marc Grey has set out with a goal: eliminate all bionics. Multible press conferences have been set up, and slowly parts of the remaining 53% have begun to sway. If nothing is done, it may crack the peaceful world we live in.

Many world leaders have begun to question bionics. They had been used to stop wars, but they could also be used to start ones. The question was simple, but dangerous: to eliminate, or to keep.

Davenport was doing all he could, but it wasn't easy. Grey was stealthy and had a way of getting inside people's heads. He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on who he looks like.

The first country to listen to Grey was a small country named Monaco in Europe. They were scared that bionics could be used to capture them. Slowly, Andorra and other small countries followed their lead.

"You really don't see the point, do you?" Chase asked me suddenly one day.

"What do you mean?"

"If bionics were illegal, there would be nothing that could stop someone bent on world domination. Well, the atomic bomb could, but that was outlawed years ago..." He looked lost in thought at the last part.

I too thought about that. It was true. As the world had become more peaceful, countries had stopped producing weapons. As of currently, the newest weapon was a type of rifle that had colored cartridges. The cartridges shot out bursts of light that were the selected choice of color, and the bursts were about as big as a bullet. The bullets were cheaper and easier to make to begin with, and were two times as deadly as the lead kind.

Should the world listen to Grey, it could mean death for all of us. In my gut, a feeling of dread began to creep over. I tried to shake it off. Everything was going to be okay, I mean, bionics were a part of life now. There was no way anyone would allow them to be taken away. All the amenities that we would lose...they were countless!

A knocking at the door startled me out of my thoughts. I hopped up off the couch to answer it.

"Oh, hey June! How ya doing?" I smiled brightly.

"Ok, I guess. Are you sure we're going to be okay? Grey just talked Japan into signing his pact." her bright emerald eyes were filled with worry.

June is our fifteen year-old neighbor. She's bionic and has speed, molecular kinesis, invisibility and fire ball projection.

"Oh, America's fine! It's just Japan. I'm sure that'll be the last country." I tried to reassure her.

June twisted a strand of chestnut hair around her finger. "You're sure? He already has sixteen countries on his side."

"Of course! I mean, do you really think one of the big countries would fall for it?"

"Japan did."

"Well, yeah. But..."

"You've got nothing."

"Okay, okay. You win. How about some lunch?" I invited her in.

She nodded and followed me. "Do you have ham?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Does Adam eat a lot?"

June rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm gonna go turn on the news." She headed over to the box in the living room and pressed the button. A holograph popped up of the news room.

"This just in, the United Kingdom has signed Marc Grey's petition. Here's what Grey himself has to say about it."

June's mouth dropped opened in shock.

"People of all nations, I have some very exciting news. The United Kingdom has signed my petiton, making a bionic-free world one country closer. I now need just 180 more for a much more peaceful world.

"Any other countries who would like to join may now do so. And remember, you won't regret it. An even more peaceful world is at the tips of your fingers. All you have to do is sign." he gave a cheesy smile at the camera, one eyebrow raised.

My mind raced as I tried to place that face. Who was he? And what did he _really_ want?

_Chase's POV_

I was in the lab, which had been moved around a lot. Davenport had built us all a room with a capsule, save for Leo, of course.

I checked the latest news listings. _United Kingdoms Signs Grey's Petition _blazed the newest update.

I groaned. This was not going to end well. If bionics were outlawed, then we would have to be prepared. We couldn't let them catch us by surprise.

Davenport had a series of secret underground tunnels that connected to each of his facilities. If we made rooms connecting to the tunnels, then we could store food, water, weapons and capsules there. And we could help other bionics.

Adam walked in chewing on a sandwich. Perfect.

"Hey Adam! How would you like to help me dig rooms?"

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear that."

We grabbed some eqipment and opened the passage, which was under my capsule. The tunnel was completely round with a flat platform for walking. The walls were a metallic grayish-blue lit by warm lighting.

"Okay, you can use your heat vision and make a doorway and then we can start digging."

Adam nodded and proceded to melt a doorway. "There we go! Now pass me a shovel."

I did as he asked and he began digging. About an half hour later, we had a ten by ten foot room. Not huge, but it would work.

"So, ready for the next room?"

"How about a break?"

"Fine."

So after a quick break, we were back to digging. Three rooms of the same size later, we were putting up supports.

"There! Now we have rooms in case, well..." I trailed off.

Adam put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. It's like you said, only a precaution."

I nodded. Only a precaution.

**So, prologue! How did you like it? I hope you did! The next chapter will start the action! If you're wondering, this is based off of Star Wars. Weapons, transportation, tunnel - all looks like it. Also, cars look like that speeder Anakin and Obi-Wan drove in Episode II. I don't own Star Wars either. What I took from it was the whole Jedi outlawed/Bionic outlawed thing. So basically this is a smaller scale Star Wars theme, will not have the whole Skywalker family tree, which I do kinda enjoy, but will not be using.**

**You probably already figured out who Marc Grey is, but in case you haven't, I won't spoil it for you. If you do know, capitalize the two letters of the rest of his name.**

**Example: ChaSE, DouglAS. Get it? I hope you do!**

**As stated in the Trailer, this will be a trilogy. It's called The Divided Trilogy.**

**If you want to check out my Profile, I will be updating my OC page and be adding my upcoming stories.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1

_Eight Months Later_

"Hurry!" Bree yelled at her brothers and neighbor.

'It' was happening. What the past couple of months had been devoted to stopping. What had so many people holding their breath about. Hoping, willing, praying that 'it' wouldn't happen.

But 'it' was.

Despite thousands of protests and speeches, Grey had finished his petition. Unfourtunately, the bionics were home alone when it was passed. Donald, Tasha, and Douglas were in Austrailia.

Grey's law was that any bionics turn themselves in and have their chips removed. Twenty-two percent did just that immediately. But others believed that they could fight it, go underground.

The boys and their friends had dug out an unbelivable 360 more rooms in the tunnel. They had worked hard everyday, telling themselves it was just a precaution. It had been.

_Had._

The word could be used to describe so many things now. Bionics _had_ been legal. Life _had_ been peaceful. Everything _had_ been normal.

But now life was torn to a million pieces and tossed to the wind. Or at least theirs was. Everything that had been worked for after the past sixteen years was destroyed.

Over the months, the family had loaded capsules into most of the rooms connected to the tunnel. Food and other necessities were loaded into the remaining. Over all, almost five miles of the tunnel was rooms. And there was still much more tunnel that ran all over California, leaving more room for expansion.

Chase was presently making sure that many bionics they knew to come. As long as everyone brought something to contribute, such as food, clothing, bedding and water, there should be enough for everyone.

Adam and Leo were hefting barrels of food and water down the secret entry. They of course had a lot of rations, but it never hurt to be over-prepared.

June was in tears as she threw her things down the hole as well. She wiped them away and continued to toss.

Bree was speeding around grabbing other things, like sleeping bags and pillows.

Three hours later, just about everyone had appeared. Families and singles had shown up, all hoping to stay safe.

"Okay, so, hi everyone. I wish we could all be meeting under more...peaceful circumstances. But, I'm glad to see that this many people decided to not turn themselves in. Life here isn't going to be easy, and I'm pretty sure most of you have realized that. If we can band together, we may be able to stop this, and the world will return to its previous state. In the mean time, this is going to be our home for...uh..." she stumbled.

"Well, we don't know how long yet, but hopefully not that long." Chase saved her. "So, first things first. We have a few rules that are going to be set in place.

"One, no contact with the outside. I know it's going to be hard, but we can't be found. That would mean death for all of us

"Two, no speeding in the tunnel. That would create a suction effect, and well, that's very not fun for the rest of us."

Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"Three, in order to conserve rations, no eating outside of meal times.

"And four, no leaving. If any of you have changed your mind, you can go now. But this is your last chance to leave." Chase pointed to the hole.

Nobody budged.

He smiled. "Good. In the mean time, go find your new rooms! Families, if you go down the passage a little ways there are both larger and double rooms."

"Sorry, but the only form of door we have right now is curtains." Bree winced. "But in time we are hoping to get something more...permanent."

Conversation started up with the crowd as everyone went for a room. Girls chatted and tried to find rooms that were adjacent to each other. Boys pushed and shoved to see who could get to the end of the tunnel fastest. Families struggled to keep together.

The three let out a sigh of relief as they hopped off the ladders that had been used as a podium.

Adam, who had remained silent, looked down sadly. "I guess this is it. I always hoped these rooms would just wind up being storage space. I was wrong."

Bree's eyes got misty. "I know. Everything's gone. Our life and just...dreams. I was living mine a year ago. We had peace and didn't have to hide our bionics. Now it's back to what it was like when we were teenagers."

Chase nodded his agreement. "So was I."

Leo came running up to the three with tears in his eyes. "Guys! Did you hear?"

"About what?" Asked Chase.

"They're gone."

"Who?" Bree pressed.

"Mom, Big D and Douglas!"

"What?!" the three yelped together.

"It's true." he looked down sadly. "They were arrested. Grey has them."

Adam was heart broken. "I never thought this could happen."

"None of us did." Bree quietly replied.

"We'll get them back." Chase growled. "And end this."

*O*

"Ugh!" Chase mumbled. He had been trying to hack Grey's data base for information on the captives for the past two hours, but his search remained fruitless.

A week had passed since the double blow. Life had begun to settle into a basic routine. The tunnel was now home to 157 people, such a small number compared to the world. But he knew that their small settlement was just a small piece of the puzzle. Thousands of others were in the same predicament, though maybe not literally underground.

Bree sat in her "room" quietly. Her cheeks were streaked with tears as she flipped through a scrapbook she had been able to save. Inside its worn covers was everything she and her brothers had done since leaving the lab. First day of school, being discovered, graduating and many more memories rested in it. Despite everything that had happened throughout the years, technology and all, she had held on to it. And now it comforted her in this new hard world.

Adam dug with the other men, making more room for everyone. Despite how much room there was, it was still slightly cramped. Or at least in the family area. Even through all the work, his heart was still heavy. The only family he had aside from his siblings was gone. The work just kept his mind off it. To everyone around him, he was just a happy go-lucky guy. But that was just a cover, a shell for the pain inside. Inside, he wanted to lash out, give Grey what was coming to him. But, that time would come. For now, he helped the 'community.'

Leo took the news hard. He hid out in the tech area most of the time, working and keeping busy, much like Adam. He hurt, a lot. The pain was raw and fresh - a wound. But, as life had shown him time and time again, wounds heal. Besides, as he kept telling himself, they weren't gone forever. Just until he could get to Grey.

Chase's patience was beginning to run short when a beeping sound started.

He slid the lock on the tablet screen to see a new message from an unknown number. A hologram lit up the room as a man began to speak.

_"Hello, fellow bionics in hiding. Before you hit the decline button out of fear, let me speak."_

Chase pulled his hand back from the screen.

_"My name is Ian Green, and also have my own hiding place. The reason I know you exist is because one of my agents has taken refuge in your shelter and told me your story. I know that you are well prepared,Mr. Davenport. I would like to ask if you would consider being part of my rebellion. Many across the world are joining me. Should you agree, my agent will fill you in on the details. In the meantime, stay safe. And strong."_

The hologram flickered and disapeared, leaving Chase deep in thought. This could easily be a trick. But if it was, and there really were agents, wouldn't they have struck already? He mulled it over in his head. He would have to take a vote among the fugitives.

_Well, that's a word I never thought I'd have to use._ A small smile flickered across his face. But none the less, it was true.

_We are fugitives._

**Well, here is the first chapter! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, the next chapter will start the action. I'm a Star Wars geek, and I enjoy the idea of teens/padawans fighting. But not to Hunger Games extent. That's where it starts to get disturbing :P **

**Anyway, time for some replies:**

**BTRlover1122: I'm glad you like it, but please don't use language on my stories. But thanks for reviewing! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, it is Marcus. His intent will be revealed closer to the end, maybe the beginning of the next story, **_**Divided We Fight.**_** In the mean time, glad you like it!**

**RissA15: Yes, I know! But, in my defence, I spent near a half-hour trying to find a name that starts with 'm' and means deceptive. No luck :( Also, did you know Mark/Marc/Marcus means 'god of war?' Ya learn something new every day :D Glad you liked it!**

**Daphrose: Yay! Star-Wars fan! Up high! Anyway, I have a reason for him not burning out. But, that will be revealed in later chapters :) I SO get what you mean about Star Trek and Star Wars. Star Wars is more popular for a reason! I don't know which came first, but Wars is making out better! No offence to anyone who likes Star Trek.**

**Till' next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

"All in favor of joining?"

Around seventy percent of the people in the room put up their hands.

"In favor of declining?"

Around ten percent put up hands.

"And in favor of remaining neutral?"

The remainder raised hands.

"Then we'll be taking up Green on his offer." Chase announced. "If he's telling the truth, then the agent he was talking about will meet Adam, Bree, and I in room twenty seven."

The crowd lingered.

"Um, you're all dismissed." Adam piped up from the side.

And then the stampede of fugitives began - a huge swarming army that marched towards the curtain at the back of the room.

After it had cleared, the three headed to room twenty seven.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Bree asked her brothers worriedly. "What if it is Grey and he knows where we are?"

"We did trace the message, and it came from remote Europe. I'm pretty sure it's authentic." Chase tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this." she mumbled.

"We all have a bad feeling now." Adam stated simply.

It was true. Here in this little community, everyone lived with a fear. A fear that one of them was going to turn the rest in. A fear that some wouldn't see the light of day again. A fear that some would; but then be either imprisoned or killed.

It was constant. Everyone woke up with the thought, 'Are we going to be discovered today?' Everyone fell asleep with the thought, 'Is this going to be the last time I lay here?'

It was everywhere. One of the main questions everyone asked was, 'Are we still safe?' Most of the rules were set in place so they wouldn't be discovered. And that in itself was heart wrenching. Almost all had family on the outside with no way to tell them 'I'm safe.' No way to know if they were okay or even still alive.

Adam slid the curtain off to the side, revealing the 'headquarters' of their community. Calling it headquarters was like calling a straw a space-age drinking device.

All it basically consisted of was about eight computer moniters, a portable hologram device, three tablets, a couple of charging stations, and mounds of wires covering every inch of the walls. A few chairs were set up next to the moniters for people to watch the security camera feed.

One of those chairs was occupied. As soon as the trio had entered, the occupant, who was a teenage boy, stood up.

"Hey, kid! You know you're not supposed to be in here." Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is all we've got. If you were to ruin anything, we couldn't replace it." Chase backed him up.

"Ruin? Hardly. Name's Kai. You said you wanted to speak with the agent in room twenty seven?"

"Yeah. Now vamoose! He should be here any minute." Bree piped.

"Ha. Uh, I don't believe you got my full name. It's Kai Thrasher. Formerly Green. Sound familiar?"

"Just a little." Chase smiled. "Sorry about that. We've had so many kids that were dared to sneak in here, you just start to jump to conclusions."

"It's okay. Anyway, let's get down to buisness." He pulled a tablet out of his backpack.

"Real quick, why did you say 'formerly Green?'" Adam asked.

"Bunch of boring stuff, but in short, I needed a way to get from Washington to California without being noticed. Also, if anybody were know my real name, I would probably get thrown in jail and interrogated."

"For what?" Bree leaned in from the chair she was sitting on.

"My uncle is Ian Green. Let's just say Marc has a bone to pick with him. And that's all your getting unless my uncle wants you to know more." Kai ended the subject.

"Okay then. So what do we need to know about the rebellion?" Chase pressed.

So for the next few hours the four talked. The rebellion was called The Swift and already had five other bases. The Davenport rebels were the sixth to join, making them Base Six.

Their sole purpose was to restore the world to its previous state. No unecessary violence was to be used, just what had to be done.

Weapons that had already been aquired included a surplus of temporary bionic chip upgraders, guns, ammunition, grenades, and a few ships. The trio had decided to donate what was left of Davenport Industries to the rebellion. That bumped up the number of ships to around seventy five.

Each base consisted of eight squads and each squad was eight people. The squads were fighters and spies. The remaining fugitives worked communication and tech or kept things in order, such as cooking or cleaning.

"Any questions?" Kai asked once he had finished going over the basics.

"No, I think you just about went over everything." Chase laughed.

"Okay then! How about we start with forming squads?" Bree asked.

"Sounds good to me. But only after lunch." Adam stated.

"I agree with him!" Kai exclaimed.

_That Evening_

After dinner, everybody met in the hallway again. This time to select who was going to have which jobs.

Around seventy people knew how to fight, thus making up the squads. Everyone else divided up the remaining jobs.

Adam, Bree, Kai, Chase, June and Leo were on Squad Three along with two other teens - Kylie and Erik. Both of them knew martial arts and how to shoot a gun, making them valuable members.

At the end of the meeting, Kai pulled Squads Five and Three aside.

"So, are you ready for your first mission?"

Chase's expression mirrored his siblings' expression of shock. "Already? But we still have to supervise, and I'm just not sure that we can leave so soon. And-"

"It's okay. I've already made it so we can get the live video feed from the security cameras on these watches." Kai passed one to each of the Davenports. "Now suit up!" He smiled and ran off to grab his things.

Squad Three looked at each other warily. How could things happen so soon? When they had joined they had thought that they would have at least a few weeks before something happened. But here they were now, looking at their squad mates.

"So, I guess we should get packing?" Kylie spoke first.

"Yeah," Bree nodded after a moment. "let's get packing."

Wether they were marching to victory or their deaths was undecided. They would find out tomorrow.

**Okay, so kinda a filler. But next chapter starts the action! What do ya think? Any questions about the 'world' they live in? I can answer those in the next chapter. All the character descriptions are in my bio if ya want to take a peek ;)**

**Replies!**

**RissA15: Thanks! I can't remember what my name means, so it's a good thing you do! ;)**

**Dirtkid123: Yay! Another Star Wars fan! Come join the party! :D**

**Daphrose: Yes, they did get captured fast! But I have a reason! And yes, I am looking forward to your story! But, I'm glad this could help with ideas for it :)**

**To next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Real quick: ever heard Spies by Coldplay? It's SCARY how close it is to what I'm writing! I havn't even heard the song until about a week ago, and yet it PERFECTLY describes the situation the Rats are in! Now, to the story!**

Chase looked out over the vast, dark and foggy plain from the platform of the ship. This wasn't his ideal place to be at four in the morning, but the mission hadn't left him with a choice.

Their mission was to break into one of Grey's warehouses and grab some weapons and ammo. There was also a rumor that this specific location had a few ships that they could take, but if there wasn't, it was going to be harder to get out.

He checked his gear for about the hundredth time, ensuring the light on his parachute was green. Chase hadn't ever used this kind before. It was the newest version; a forcefield type of material that radiated out from metal poles. The poles extended from the pack on his back, and couldn't be used without an electrical supply of some sort.

In short, if the battery gave out, he was dead meat.

Chase looked longingly at Kylie and a few of the others that had geoleaping as an ability. They weren't risking their lives at one thousand feet above the earth's surface.

Bree felt a rush of adrenaline as the door that had been protecting the bionics began to lower. Soon she would be freefalling to Earth. She shot a glance at her brothers; Adam, with a determined look on his face; Chase, who had a worried expression; and, of course, Leo. He looked like he was trying not to wet his pants.

She smirked. Nothing had changed a bit since they were teens. Chase was still the smart, cautious person he was. Adam had finally started to understand things, though he still did get confused sometimes. And Leo was still the actor of the group; he always tried to look tough, but really just wanted to crawl into a hole.

One by one, the rebels began to jump out. Leo mumbled something about why they couldn't just land the ship before taking the leap. Then, it was Bree's turn.

Taking a deep breath, she leaped out. Almost instantly, the dim lights from the ship disappeared, leaving the parachuters in total darkness. It wasn't warm, either. The wind whipped at her face and chaffed her lips.

Bree's parachute activated, sending a swishing sound off. More sounds rang out around her, the only sign that she wasn't alone.

Once that was done, she hit the button on her glove. The button activated the night vision contacts that she had on.

Bree looked around, only to see that her squad mates were about twenty five feet away. Off in the direction that the ship had flown in, a few more parachuters - Squad Five - glid down into the darkness. They were going to create a diversion to allow Squad Three to get inside.

After a few minutes, the ground came into sight. One by one the rebels hit the earth. The parachutes automatically deactivated and returned to a pack.

The squad huddled up a chatted for a moment, waiting for the geoleaper to show up. A flash of light appeared as she arrived.

"Everybody remember the plan?" Erik asked. His personality was almost exactly like Chase's, and the two had really hit it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get moving already?" mumbled Kylie.

"Uh, June and I'll keep watch." Leo volunteered. June nodded fiercely. In truth, the two were pretty nervous and trying to get out of the danger.

"Not part of the mission," Kai piped. "We need you two to help us get in on the north side."

"Yeah, that reminds me..." Chase dug around in a pouch on his belt before coming up with a handful of small circles. "You'll each need one of these."

"Uh, why do we need magnets?" Adam asked, confused.

Bree rolled her eyes as she took one. "These aren't exactly magnets. They're temporary bionic chip upgraders. You just put it on your neck and it stays there with the help of a small embedded specific ones let us use Chase's laser bo."

"Sweet!" Adam eagerly grabbed one. After he had placed it, a green laser appeared in his hand. "I am never taking this thing off!"

"That's the thing. They're temporary, so if you leave it on longer than six hours, it could damage your chip." Erik told him.

Adam pulled it off and looked at the small device like it was a rabid squirrel.

"Oh, man up!" June grabbed it out of his hand and slapped it on his neck.

"Okay then." Kai mumbled. "Let's go!"

And with that, Squad Three headed towards the sounds of battle.

The war had begun.

_Later_

Kylie groaned as her hair got caught in a bush for what felt lke the hundredth time. She jerked it free, but at the cost of a few blond strands.

Squad Three had been hiking over the wooded terrain for a half hour.

No, check that. The members of Squad Three that didn't have speed had been hiking for a half hour. June and Bree were already at the wall, figuring out the best way over.

"Why couldn't we have just been dropped closer?" Leo whined.

"Well, we could have dropped here, into an unpredictable forest full of sharp branches or into that nice cleared out valley. I made a choice, live with it." Chase retorted.

"Erik, how close are-" Kai stopped short as a huge gleaming silver wall came into view. Then the group caught sight of June and Bree at the base of it. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking at June whose hair was smoking and on end.

"As it turns out, the wall is electrified." She stated bluntly.

Adam smirked. "For once it wasn't me!"

Erik rolled his eyes. "That's a slight change in plan. Any ideas?"

"If any of us had ideas, it would be you, genius." June scoffed.

"I could try and geoleap everyone." Kylie shrugged.

"That might work." Kai looked at Chase.

He nodded. "We could try."

As it turned out, it did work - though only one extra person could go at a time.

Part One of the mission was complete.

**Yay! The first mission! This is a two part special, part two coming next week! **

**I know what you're thinking: Kayla, why didn't you update yesterday at least?**

**Well, it's because a HUGE car accident about two streets down from us knocked out power for two counties! And I am not lying, I was getting ready to update when two flicks of light later our power was out. Sorry about that! But I'm back now!**

**Also, daphrose has an amazing story like mine coming out! It's called We Deserve Freedom. It's not out yet, but I highly recommend checking it out when it does! **

**So, sorry if I missed any replies. I didn't want to keep you waiting while I do that, but I'll try to reply next chapter. **

**Till part two!**


	6. Chapter 4

Out in the California woods, a lone dark building sat. The moon shone bright across the star speckled sky. Crickets chirped, punctuated by calls of night fowl.

But at the building, not a thing was silent.

A furious battle had taken place - teens and adults with both force fields and lasers fought an uphill battle against snipers and guards positioned at the building's gate. Streams of orange lasers poured from towers, and balls of glowing blue light were launched back. Some of the attackers are pushed back from the force of the blows, but leap back into battle.

What the woods are witnesses to tonight is the beginning of a bionic rebellion. They are small in numbers, but they match bullet for bullet. Nothing can push them away from freedom - and certainly not a simple security force.

In the center of it all stand two people - a teen girl and boy behind a force field.

"Do you think they made it in?" asks the boy.

She points to the green light on her watch. "They're in. Just a little longer."

_Meanwhile_

While Squad Five was at the peak of their diversion, Squad Three was attempting to locate the weapons vault.

At present, the group was walking down a dark grey hallway lit by flourecent lighting. There were cameras every couple hundred feet, which meant either Bree or June had to use invisibility to take them out. That alone took a large chunk of their limited time.

Finally, Kai pointed to a door. "This one. Chase?" he whispered.

The older bionic pulled out a time bomb and placed it on the control panel that was locking the door. Chase hit the activation switch and signaled everybody to stand back. Then he and Erik put up a force field to protect the group.

Once the bomb had detonated, Squad Three hurried to collect the needed supplies. They only had a few minutes before the remaining security found them.

As soon as about twelve crates had been divided between the bionics, they set off to find a ship. Door after door they passed on their pursuit.

About another twenty minutes later, a hanger had been located and Erik was trying to determine which ship would have enough capacity to carry them all.

"Could ya hurry it up a little?" Kylie asked, annoyed.

"Well, we could take the nearest one and get blasted to bits because of low speed, or we could take an extra minute and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry!" Leo burst in.

Bree muttered something that sounded a little like 'mini Chase,' and the others snickered, save for Chase himself and Erik.

"This one." Erik pointed to a large, gleaming, silver craft.

June grinned. "Nice!"

"No, I mean that one." he pointed past the first to a faded blue and rusting ship.

"You've got to be kidding me." June gaped.

"He's not." Adam muttered.

Suddenly, the clomp of boots filled the hanger. "Hold it right there!"

"Hold it over there!" Leo yelped and the group ran toward the ship, crates in tow.

Mere seconds after, the clicks and bangs of guns followed them. A wave of ammunition headed toward the group, some hitting other ships in the hanger.

"Hit the dirt!" Chase cried before activating his forcefield, the bullets bouncing off harmlessly.

Squad Three huddled behind Chase and Erik, who had put up his own shield. About fifty feet to their left was their target - the rust bucket of a ship.

"We can't stay here." Kai mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda already got that." Kylie snapped.

"Let's just stand and fight! We have the upgraders!" Leo exclaimed.

"But then they can identify us. That was a last resort. I've got a better idea." Chase turned from his position. "Get ready to run."

"What? Are you crazy?" Bree exclaimed, "We'll get blasted to bits!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Erik muttered through gritted teeth. "They're going to trap us any minute!"

"Um, first off, you can't talk to me like-"

Adam clamped a hand over his sister's mouth. "What's the plan?"

Quickly, Chase described their escape. "Everybody got it?"

They nodded in response.

"Then let's go!"

The two quickly shrunk the force field and hurled it at the advancing security force. The blow knocked out about fourteen of the twenty two, and June quickly used her molecular kinesis to push back the remaining.

In a flash, Squad Three came alive and ran blindly for the ship. Upon running up the walkway, their pursuers had recovered and were once again firing.

Erik activated his forcefield. "Leo, help me hold them off. Chase get the ship moving."

Leo leapt next to him and began projecting fire balls into the mass of bullets and black vests. Chase and the others ran into the ship and began to fire up the engines.

A lucky bullet cracked the left panel of the three section cockpit windows. With a roar, the engines leapt to life. Leo struggled to hold his balance as the craft lurched upward and out of the hanger. A fight was seen clearly to the front of the ship.

"Kai!" Leo called into the ship. "Grab the ladder!"

He hurried out with a rope ladder, which they then tossed out into the darkness below the ship. As soon as they were positioned directly above Squad Five, Erik shrank his force field and hurled it at one of the guard towers. It connected and sent a sniper flying backwards.

"Score!"

The squad on the ground saw it and immediately began running toward the ladder. A few with speed zipped right up, but the remaining climbed up at normal speed.

When only one bionic was left on the ground, a small one person ship came into view and began firing at the dangling ladder. Most shots missed, but one made its mark on the left strand. The girl who was on it tried to steady herself but could not regain her balance.

She fell to the dark ground and didn't move. The teenager who was on the ground felt for a pulse before using molecular kinesis to lift her onto the craft.

Leo grabbed her and helped get her laid on a bench.

The boy, who was still on the ground, made a motion to signal Chase to start moving the ship before levitating himself up.

Mere feet from grabbing the edge, a bullet from a sniper connected with his right thigh. He winced harshly, but tried to keep himself suspended. June ran onto the ramp and finished helping him up.

"Stay with me, stay with me." Kai helped him into the ship.

The teen, who had been identified as Don by another bionic, was now feeling the full pain and blood was dripping freely down his leg. His eyes were glassy.

After seating him on a padded bench, Erik grabbed a piece of rope and tied it tightly above the wound. "Can someone get us some water?" he asked the crowd of horrified onlookers.

Kylie grabbed a bottle out of a mission bag and handed it to him. Erik then cut the fabric of the mission suit around the bullet wound and washed it. After that, he used some bandages Bree had found to tie it off.

"It won't last for more than a few hours, but it should get us back to base." he mumbled.

Back in the cockpit, Chase had deactivated the tracking system. They were flying in the opposite direction of base to throw off Grey's goons.

Suddenly, the control panel's lights flickered and went out, leaving the cockpit in total darkness.

A feeling of dread crept upwards into Chase's skull. He could feel the craft slowly dropping.

As quickly as it had gone out, the electricity returned. But the feeling didn't leave.

Because now, Swift had made their first mistake. A fatal one, at that. One that was going to allow Grey the upper hand.

They had taken a ship with not enough electricity to get them home.

One crash was all it took to alert the authorities. Once the authorities were alerted, they would be captured. When they were captured, they would be interrogated.

And not all of them could withstand that.

The Swift was in danger of being discovered.

The lights flickered and went out again. This time they didn't return.

The ship began to drop. Slowly at first, as if a gentle breeze was blowing them along. But soon gravity began to take over and they glid downward faster.

Of all the thoughts racing through his mind, Chase only registered one.

"Prepare for impact!"

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter will be survival. What do you think? I hope you liked it! Shout outs!**

**BTRlover1122: Thank you! It was restored pretty quick though!**

**daphrose: You're welcome!**

**Everyone else: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Don't forget to review! Till next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Soundtrack: Lost! by Coldplay. Big surprise, huh? Anyway, start playing it after the first page break. Onto the story!**

Darkness. It was all she could see.

Pain. There was none here.

Silence. It was suffocating.

A dream began to form, replacing the darkness.

A ship was gliding downwards in dim morning light. But beneath there was no place for it to land, just an seemingly endless forest of trees.

It slid down until it touched the trees, toppling them like sticks. A thin trail of smoke began to trail its way up toward the brightening sky, thickening at the base until a steady plume was billowing from the now still ship. Bright orange flames began to lick at branches that had landed on top.

Soon the branches were no longer the only things on fire. The old, weathered and chipping blue paint was soon ablaze. The glass in windows began to break with a series of pops and bangs.

Shouts were heard, and a few humans emerged from the smouldering mess, the unconsious slung across shoulders. Some limbs hung useless at their sides, broken; a few limped.

Slowly, their cries became more clear.

_"Help!"_

_"I found her . . ."_

_"She's unconscious."_

_". . . shock."_

Yet no matter how clear they were, her mind was too foggy to comprehend a word they said. She could feel the dream slipping away, but one half concious thought slipped through:

_This isn't a dream._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blood.

That was the first thing Kai saw when Adam and a few others began pulling injured team mates from the wreckage. Blood covering faces and limbs, it was just . . . heartbreaking.

All of this for what? A few measly weapons.

From Squad Three, Bree had a twisted ankle and multible cuts; Chase had glass from the windsheild embedded in his right arm, and a broken wrist; Erik was unconcious, and from the best of his ability Kai had determined he must have an concussion. June, Adam, Leo and himself had gotten out unscathed aside from some minor burns and scrapes. But the worst off of them was Kylie.

She was unconcious and had broken a leg. Blood was dripping from a deep wound on her forehead. Chase had said something about her going into shock, but Kai had no idea what that meant.

All he could do was hope, wait, and tend to injuries.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bree was in pain. Sure, she had sprained her ankle before. It was just something that came with running so much. But this, this was something worse than she had ever felt.

Her team mates - friends - were lying all around her. Most had become like family. And most were injured. But it wasn't so much just that. It was that the reason they were in this mess was because of her and her brothers.

She focused her attention on the ship a few yards in front of her. Nothing was left but a burning ball of fire.

But the worst of all was a simple fact - you can't get home without a GPS. People's lives were riding on finding civilization.

Would they get there in time?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chase pulled a shard of glass out of his arm. He winced at the pain and crimson that dribbled out, but continued with his grisly task.

Once that was done, he took the sleeve of his suit that he had ripped off and wrapped it around his arm.

His wrist still hurt, but there was nothing he could do. They were all in bad shape.

He looked to the sky; it was dimly lit with the beginning of the day.

They would have to start moving soon. If they stayed here someone would surely see the smoke and the feds would swoop in. If they were caught, it meant interrogation. And not all could withstand that.

Chase was half tempted to activate his GPS. Then they could all be home in seconds, but common sense stopped him. To activate would be like giving Grey an address; he no doubt had people constantly monitering the signals.

Erik had woken up. The concussion was beginning to take effect, and he immediately dragged himself to the bushes.

Kylie was still down. She was the worst out of all the squads. What was worse was that she was the only geoleaper - the only way out.

In the distance, a faint whirring noise appeared over the crackle of the burning ship. None of the others had heard it yet, though those with enhanced senses were begining to look around.

It started to steadily grow louder with each passing second. His intelligence struggled to place the sound . . .

Erik staggered out from the bushes. "Get to cover! Helicopter!"

No one wasted a second. Those with strength grabbed the injured and took off into the undergrownth.

Running through tall grasses and ducking under branches, leaping over logs and around trees the squads ran like deer through the forest. They moved swift and silent, attempting to blend in with the brush.

The helicopter was now a black outline against the rising sun. But what Chase realized was that this a _military_ helicopter. In the back was a containment cell especially made for bionics.

They knew what they were looking for.

"Guys!" June yelped. She had stopped close to where some bushes overlapped, creating a small tent-like structure. "Let's hide under here!"

Chase nodded and signalled for them to get under. There was barely enough room, but it worked.

"What about our heat signatures?" Kai asked warily.

Erik shot an alarmed look at Chase. "Yeah, they're no doubt looking for us like that."

"None of our squad has the ability to manipulate our body temprature." Chase looked at Squad Five. "Do you?"

A boy about seventeen spoke up. "I do. Quick, grab hands!"

They did as told and joined hands. The boy then closed his eyes and concentrated. Chase shivered as he felt the temprature around them drop.

"They're right above us." Bree said worriedly. The helecopter was making a zig zag pattern accross the sky - a search pattern.

Everyone held their breath as the craft passed right above them, sending wind to rustle the trees.

As soon as it had come, it was gone.

The group sucked in a breath in sync. They were safe.

Chase took a look around their surroundings after they had emerged. This looked oddly familiar.

Adam seemed to be doing the same. "Bree, Chase. Isn't this where where S-1 recorded us?"

Bree's face spread into a smile. "Yeah, it is! She hid right behind where we were hiding!"

One of the adults from Squad Five smiled. "Oh yeah! I remember watching that on TV!" he turned to the teens. "A TV is a flat screen like a computer. That's what we had when I was a kid-"

"We know, Dad! I've heard this a million times!" the boy from before exclaimed.

Chase looked around a little bit more. "Then that means . . . "

". . . that there's an entry point to the tunnel around here!" Leo finished happily.

"Then let's get looking!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, somewhere in France a man was sitting at a desk that overlooked a forest.

His gloves that he had been wearing were set to the side.

He flexed his metal hand. It sparked slightly.

_I hope you have suffered as much as I have, _he thought bitterly. _You left me for dead. I've been excluded from society. Now, it's your turn._

A hologram flickered from a box on the desk, projecting a small woman. _"Mr. Grey, your boss is here to see you."_

He smiled. "Good. Send him up."

He replaced his gloves and straightened the name plate on the front of the desk.

It read: _Marc Grey, Vice President of Grey Industries._

**Good? Bad? Not worth the wait? Tell me :) **

**Also, I am creating a new series called On the Run. It's based of the book series of the same name by Gordon Kormon, my favorite author :) Or at least not on Fanfiction...**

**Anyway, if you've read the series, you can say so in the reviews. PB Bros., I'm lookin' at you. **

**The base for the series is two kids Aiden and Meg Falconer are stuck on a prison farm in Nebraska after their parents are declared terrorists. The problem is, they're innocent. Or at least that's what the kids believe. So they escape and go on the run to prove their parent's innocence. Along their hunt for truth, they are trailed by a killer and the FBI, not to mention multible police forces.**

**This is by FAR my favorite series EVER! After rereading it for about the sixth time, I figured this is totally a Lab Rats plot. Thus, it was born. I need to hear feedback if this is worth my time or no ones interested. **

**So, there's the end of my VERY LONG author's note! Have a nice rest of your weekend :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOSH! I am SOOOOO sorry! Has it really been three weeks? Or am I somehow miscounting? Life has gotten REALLY hectic for me, but I'll save that for the bottom AN. In the meantime, here's your long over due update! SOUNDTRACK: Atlas, by Coldplay. If there are any Hunger Games fans out there, I know it was in one of the movies. I, personally, do not like the series, but hey, music is great! :)**

_It's a_ _beautiful day. _

_Underground, that is. Beautiful is a word that now describes a day with no leaks in the earth rooms that we occupy._

_It's not uncommon to wake up to a few drips in the face running off the top of a capsule. A night raid had headed out in the dark to find some sort of covering. All they had come up with was a few tarps._

_So a few members, led by Chase, had pooled all circuts and electronics they could spare to invent a forcefield like tarp. But so far, they haven't made any real progress._

_It's going on three weeks since the mission. No one talks about it much anymore. I guess we all just try to forget it. _

_Kylie's leg is almost healed. Chase's wrist is back to normal. Bree's ankle is fine._

_But Don from Squad Five is lucky to be alive. The bullet he took severed his femoral artery. He lost a lot of blood, but he's doing better._

_The mood around here is low. I'm guessing it's from lack of sunlight. A lot of fights have broken out among the preteens._

_The 'school' hasn't helped in that area, either. Kids being cramped in a room within a few feet of each other makes for some -"_

June's hands leapt off the keyboard at a loud bang coming from a few rooms down. Curious, she pushed aside the thin curtain and peered into the hall, only to see Leo stumbling out of his 'workshop,' smoking and coughing. A few others peeked out of their rooms, too.

Stifling a laugh, June tried to look concerned. "What happened this time? Do you need me to grab the fire extinguisher again?"

Leo patted at a few smouldering spots on his shirt. "Tried to invent one of those artificial UV ray machines. Don't try that at home."

He coughed again before running into the room adjacent to his, returning a moment later with a fan. Leo plugged it into one of the many power strips running along the halls before ducking back into the smoky room.

June just shook her head, smiled, and returned to her laptop.

Her small e-journal was about the only thing she had to do in the bunker. Without it, she would have gone insane long ago. There was nothing to do down here except train, dig out more space, cook, and the occasional meeting.

Kai didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. When June asked him why, his reply was that he had been homeschooled back in Oregon. Winters back there were just like living down here; almost nothing to do. You were simply homebound.

June read over what she had written; nothing could describe how they lived. Power strips and electric cables snaked over all the tunnels, and ventilation was pretty mediocre. Fans were only used twice a day for three hours in each 'block.'

Showers were limited to three a week, which, if you think about it, wasn't great for people who literally live in the dirt. Soap was handed out by number of occupants per room, once every two weeks. Two bars a person, which isn't bad unless they're the size of hotel toiletries.

Food had been okay the first week or two. Now it was beginning to get old. All they had was dried basics, and a few suction packed pieces of fresh food. Basically, it was oatmeal with no milk in the morning, dried fruits and 'bread' for lunch, and the occasional piece of meat with re-moistened vegtables. Delicious.

But, June couldn't complain. She was sure it was much worse in prison.

_Erik_

For the past three weeks, Erik had been working in the tech room. He and a few others were trying to hack into Grey's server and find out his plans. No progress had yet been made, but they were getting close.

Erik sighed as his guess was denied. He quickly typed in another and waited.

The little box blinked green before opening up another firewall.

"Yes! Riley, I hacked the first code!" he exclaimed to the kid next to him. They were only two in the room at present.

"Really? Let me see!" he slid his chair so it was positioned in front of the moniter. "Nice job!"

The next box popped up, segmented into eight pieces.

His partner gave him a quick pat on the back. "You have fun with that."

Erik groaned. It had taken him a week to hack the last one, and it was only five blanks. This was going to take two at least.

He carefully used his intelligence to fabricate a sequence of possible codes. Deciding on one, Erik typed it in.

_Chase_

"Adam, the girl wants her dog - not a pet rock." Chase ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. A little kid had taken a liking to Adam and wanted him to get her dog. The only problem was that her dog had been given to a shelter when the family went underground.

"Well, I found this amazing little fella when I was digging," Adam held up the rock, "and I think she would take great care of him."

The kid tugged at Adam's shirt. "Are you sure it's a him?"

Adam gasped dramatically. "You're right!" he stared intently at it for a full minute.

"Uh, Adam. . ." Chase started, but Adam's heat vision had started to glitch.

All that was left in his hand was a slightly smoking pile of sharp pebbles.

"Uh, well. . ." Adam laughed nervously. "Let's just hit the laundry and pick up an old piece of cloth. I'm sure we can make you a toy dog!"

The pair ran off, leaving Chase alone. He sighed happily at the silence. There wasn't a surplus of quiet moments in their small colony.

"Chase! Look at this!" A shout from Erik, who was a few rooms away, broke it. His voice held an urgent edge to it that Chase hadn't heard before.

Running into the tech room, he saw two others crowded around Erik's moniter.

"Dude, it's a good thing you hacked that quick!" Riley mumbled, obviously in shock.

Erik, seeing Chase enter, gestured to the screen. "I hacked into Grey's personal computer. This message was sent about a half hour ago. The creep thought he covered his tracks, but apparently he didn't think to delete it from his trash bin. We're guessing Grey's planning to assasinate someone."

Chase looked hard at the screen. Though the writing was in English, it was in code.

_To Six Ranks: Guard Dogs are down. Strike at 23:00 hours. Mission Objective: wipe Head Golden Eagle. Frame the Dragon. _

_R.S._

Chase's eyebrows shot up. "I think I know what it means."

Erik looked at him. "What?"

"I said I _think._ Give me a minute to sort this out."

He nodded and Chase exited the room. Once he was in his own room, he slumped in his capsule and put his head in his hands.

Chase focused on 'Guard Dogs.'

_A guard protects. Ensures the safety of something. A dog does what it's told. When no guidance is given, an animal resorts to instinct. Instinct equals survival . . ._

Bionics.

Grey got rid of bionics to . . . wipe someone? Get rid of . . . eliminate . . . _kill? _But why all the work? Why go through all those months and millions of dollars for one life?

_Something doesn't add up._

So Chase focused on the next part of the message. _Head Golden Eagle._

_Head - the control center. The base. The guide. Golden Eagle - a predatory bird. A symbol of power. Nation Animal or Symbol of Italy, Egypt, Mexico, Germany, Albania._

The head of a country.

_Blame the Dragon. _

_Dragon - a mythical creature. Used by both China and Vietnam . . ._

Translation:

To Six Ranks: The Bionics are down. Strike at 23:00 hours. Mission Objective: Kill main leader of either Italy, Egypt, Mexico, Germany, or Albania. Frame China and/or Vietnam.

R.S.

But who was R.S.? It obviously wasn't Grey.

Chase shook the thought from his head. Forget about who was doing it. Just find out who was going to be at the receiving end of a gun.

23:00 hours, or in other words 11:00 P.M. He glanced at the time on his clock. 10:30 A.M. Twelve and a half hours 'till strike time.

The clock was ticking.

**Once again, SORRY! I meant for two weeks at the longest, but it's been almost a month! Life is hectic right now, a few reasons being my guinea pig who we were assured was a male is actually a PREGNANT female, math is piling up, birthdays, and my dad has kinda been cutting out my writing time as 'family time.' **

**In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE to rant. I feel like Marcus right now . . .**

**I will try to not keep you waiting again, but I MAY have to put my writing on hold for a while. But at least I'll give you some notice, right?**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer with replies, so sorry if there were any questions. **

**'Till next time! (Though hopefully not as long!) **


End file.
